Night's Song
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Aku tak akan pernah berhenti. Meski kau menangis-nangis hingga menyembah di kakiku, selama kau masih belum mencintaiku, aku tak akan berhenti menghabisi mereka satu per satu. Ini bukan salahku, Hinata. Ini salahmu. / AU


**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Night's Song**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Prologue ::  
**

**.**

**.**

Kakinya terus berlari. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya seakan mau pecah, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti. Ia tak mau berbalik, melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Dia tak mau. Sudah cukup ia menangkap cipratan merah di wajahnya. Ia tak mau lagi harus berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar, dipaksa memberikan komentar-komentar bernada pujian sementara ia ketakutan. Dia ingin muntah. Kepalanya ringan, seperti akan terbang, seperti orang yang akan pingsan tapi terpaku di tempatnya dengan kengerian yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

_Apa salahnya?_ Hinata terus berlari. Suara sepatunya menggema bersama hembusan nafas kasar di antara gelap lorong-lorong sempit. Dinding-dinding tua di sekelilingnya tak memberi pengampunan untuk tangan ketakutan yang kian mencengkeram jantung. Dia tak tahu apa yang salah. Dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus dirinya dari jutaan orang yang ada di planet ini?

Dia akan memberikan apa saja jika itu berarti harinya dapat kembali normal. Tak apa membosankan. Lebih baik dia mengalami hari datar yang sama daripada harus dihadapkan dengan neraka seperti ini. Biar saja dosennya mengomentari makalahnya yang buruk, atau _boss_-nya memarahi kinerjanya yang menurun, atau kisah cintanya yang tak ada. Lebih baik dia menjalani hari-hari demikian dari pada ini.

Di sini gelap. Lorong-lorong lembab dengan bau sampah yang menguar dari sudut-sudut. Ia selalu takut dengan gelap. Ia takut dengan monster-monster yang ada di baliknya. Ia takut jika ia berada di kegelapan, suatu waktu monster-monster itu akan mampu menarik kakinya lalu menyeret ia masuk ke neraka tanpa ujung. Di kegelapan ia mencari manusia. Ia memanggil Ibu atau Ayahnya ketika ia kecil. Beranjak dewasa, jika memasuki ruangan gelap ia selalu mamastikan 'Apa ada orang di sana?'. Keberadaan manusia menenangkan. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Sekarang tidak sama. Hinata terisak, kaki masih terus berlari dan ia bahkan tidak yakin bila ia dapat berhenti. Ketakutan bukan berasal dari monster-monster di kegelapan. Cakar-cakar mereka tak pernah menyakitinya. Yang ia takutkan sekarang manusia. Ia takut jika ternyata orang itu tepat berada di belakangnya atau malah telah menunggu di depan. Mungkin ia berbelok ke lorong yang salah. Bisa jadi ia telah masuk ke perangkapnya. Atau bahkan bayangan yang ada di sampingnya adalah bayangan lelaki itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ketakutan pekat menyelubungi otaknya. Ia takut, capek, dan histeris. Ia hanya ingin hidup. Itu satu-satunya tujuan sekarang. Apakah dia harus berteriak meminta tolong? Apakah dia harus terus diam? Apa dia harus bersembunyi? Ataukah ia harus terus melanjutkan berlari?

_Seseorang, tolong aku._

Ia terjatuh. Kepalanya membentur jalan dengan keras. Darah mulai menetes. Isaknya semakin parah. Kakinya sakit sekali. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi merasakan kakinya. Seolah dirinya hanya terdiri dari kepala sampai pinggang saja. Seluruhnya ke bawah benar-benar mati rasa. Ia tak bisa lagi berlari. Jangankan berlari, berdiri pun ia tak mampu.

Habis sudah. Hinata tertawa hambar. Besok di berita pagi mungkin mereka akan menyiarkan kabar tentang mayat perempuan dua puluhan yang ditemukan tercabik-cabik di tong sampah area malam. Orang-orang yang diwawancarai mungkin akan bilang dia gadis yang 'baik dan pendiam'. Ayahnya pria yang tegar. Ia yakin, meski menyakitkan, Ayahnya dapat bertahan di situasi paling sulit sekali pun. Kakak dan Adik-nya pun sama. Mereka akan bersedih, namun mereka juga kuat. Mereka pernah melewati hal-hal yang berat, yang seperti ini pun pasti mampu mereka atasi. Dan Ibu…

_Ibunya._

Hinata tercekat. Kelebat wajah tersenyum melintas di otaknya. Dia menggigit bibir, menahan isak. Tidak. Ia menggeleng. Jika pun ia mati, ia tak akan mati dengan cara seperti ini. Masih ada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia masih punya sejuta janji dan mimpi untuk ia raih. Laki-laki brengsek mana pun tak boleh merebut mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, terbatuk-batuk sesudahnya. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, ia coba menyeret tubuhnya ke balik tempat sampah besar yang menyediakan bayangan untuk ia berlindung. Kepalanya semakin berat. Ia pusing. Entah berapa banyak darah yang telah hilang dari tubuhnya. Ia harus berjuang. Kalau pun memang ini akhirnya, semua berakhir dengan perjuangan.

Sikunya tergores aspal. Berdarah. Perih. Tapi biarlah. Ia meneruskan menyeret tubuhnya di antara kerlap-kerlip lampu yang temaram. Selama ia hidup, masih ada kesempatan untuk mengobatinya. Selama ia hidup, masih ada sejuta harapan baginya.

**Grak.**

Tubuhnya berubah kaku. Ia menyeret tubuhnya lebih cepat, terengah-engah. Laki-laki itu pasti semakin mendekat. Ia bisa mendengar suara derap sepatu yang stabil, seperti mengejek dirinya yang terburu-buru dan histeris. Laki-laki itu mempermainkannya. Melibatkan dirinya ke dalam permainan tikus dan kucing yang tak seimbang. Sial. Sial.

Dengan satu dorongan keras ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang berlumut. Ia berlindung di balik baja pembuangan sampah. Baunya yang menusuk tak berpengaruh untuk takutnya yang sama sekali tak berkurang,

Tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata melipat kaki, menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menahan getaran tubuhnya.

_Tolong aku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena iblis sesungguhnya berwujud manusia_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
